Together Again
by disneychic13
Summary: They broke up a while ago. But they're still thinking of each other. Will they be able to get over their old relationship or will the seperation be to much for the both of them? Based on Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now". Shadamy. There may be a sequel if enough people review. I had to get this out of my head before I could continue my other stories.


When the song starts:

_Amy_

**Shadow**

_**Both**_

-x-x-x-x-

She could get any guy at the bar. Wearing a red V-neck t-shirt, a light leather jacket, dark rinse skinny jeans, and low-cut black boots, she had looks to kill. But she ignored every glance that was shot her way. With the glass of red wine still in her hand, she let a tear slide down her face. _I can't believe that it's over…No!_ She thought, wiping the tear away quickly._ It ended two months ago! I can't cry for him. Not now, I have to be strong…_

"Amy," Blaze started, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Seriously," Rouge continued. "You look upset."

"I'm fine. Can I just be alone for a while?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Rouge answered. "Just be careful."

Amy nodded. Blaze and Rouge left the bar. Amy stared into the dark red liquid in her glass. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at pictures of her ex-boyfriend. The person she just couldn't stop thinking about. No one knew they were ever together and no one knew they had broken up. Looking at every single detail of his body, Amy felt all the years of happiness coming back to her mind. From the curve of his quills to the color of his eyes, she had to admit, she loved every bit of it. _I need him now._

**On the other side of town…**

He looked good as well, dressed in a gray blazer, black V-neck tee, gray jeans, and gray slip-ons. Though many were shot his way, every lustful glance was ignored. He had another shot of whiskey in front of him, but he never touched it. He had tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let one fall. _I refuse to cry. _He thought. _I miss her but I have to be strong._

"Hey," Knuckles started, making him look up. "You look a little bummed out."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I just need to be alone." Shadow answered.

"Be careful man." Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Silver left the bar, leaving Shadow to his thoughts. Shadow kept glancing toward the door, wishing she would walk in. He pulled out his phone and looked at pictures of her. Just seeing her picture brought a smile to Shadow's face. _Oh Rose, what happened to us?_

-x-x-x-x-

It was a quarter after 1 a.m. when Amy and Shadow left their respective bars. Amy walked in the direction of the apartment complex she lived in. Shadow also lived there, three doors down from her to be exact. She started to reach for her phone in her pocket to call him, but she wasn't sure she would be able to get the words out. Amy felt all the memories come back and out of nowhere, she started to sing.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

Shadow slowly walked up the stairs of the apartment building, singing a song he and Amy liked. He missed her a lot. He said he would never call her when they broke up, but he, like her, was starting to break. He wanted her back. He needed her. Even though he lived three doors down from her, he wasn't sure she wanted to get back together.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**

**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without,**

**I just need you now.**

**Oh whoa**

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Shadow looked up and saw Amy singing while walking to her door. She looked up and saw Shadow. He waved at her with tears in his eyes. Amy couldn't fight it any longer. She ran to Shadow and threw her arms around him, tears falling out of her eyes. She continued to sing to Shadow, who was silently crying as well with his arms around her waist.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Shadow sang back to her, realizing just what he had lost.

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

They both kept singing, letting each other know how much they missed each other.

_**Well I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_Oh baby I need you now._

They shared a passionate kiss outside Shadow's door. After a few minutes they pulled away, content with the situation at hand. Shadow opened the door to his apartment and led Amy inside. She closed the door behind them. He led her to his bedroom and shut the door. Shadow pushed Amy against the door, one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her head, and started kissing and nipping at her neck. She let out soft moans, trying to keep the noise down, for the neighbor's sake.

-x-x-x-x-

On the other side of town, Knuckles and Silver decided to check on Shadow since he seemed to be acting a little strange for the past few weeks. Rouge and Blaze decided to do the same for Amy. Silver and Knuckles reached Shadow's door and heard soft moans through the door. They high fived when they left, hoping that Shadow had finally found 'Mrs. Right'. Rouge and Blaze reached Amy's door and heard the faint humming of her humidifier through the door. Since she only uses it while she sleeps, Blaze and Rouge already knew the roseate hedgehog had already turned in for the night. They left reluctantly, hoping that Amy would be okay.

-x-x-x-x-

Shadow had moved Amy to the bed and started to remove her clothes. Amy had done the same for him. Once they were completely revealed to one another, Shadow entered her flower, her making a small sound of pleasure as he did so. They didn't waste any time because both of them wanted this badly. Shadow started fast and kept his speed. Amy's soft moans kept encouraging him. After a few minutes, they both climaxed. Amy let out a stifled cry of ecstasy and they both collapsed in each other's arms.

"I've always loved that you were so vocal." Shadow whispered, breathily.

"I've always loved that you were so rough." Amy replied.

"I've always loved you." they both whispered.

They both fell asleep in a loving embrace, neither willing to let the other go.


End file.
